


Late Night

by Recto Verso (Ariel_Hedgehog)



Series: Wicked Games [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Recto%20Verso
Summary: A phone call can change the way your evening shift ends...





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, the characters aren't, hope you'll enjoy! :)

Lena was keeping an eye on the clock as she finished the last paperwork for the evening. Just a few more minutes and she could go home and crash on her bed and rest her sore feet. The phone rang and she was very tempted to let the night watcher deal with it. Very tempted.

“Front desk, this is Lena, how may I help you?”  
“Hi! This is Kara… I mean Ms Danvers in the penthouse. My shower isn’t working. Can you send someone to fix it? Now?”

Lena barely stopped the sigh before it got out. Of course there was a problem with something that required someone from the maintenance team and of course they had all left hours ago. Of course it was in the bloody penthouse and of course she would have to take care of it herself since it as almost 11 PM and Winn still hadn’t shown up to work!

“I’ll be right there, ma’am,” Lena said, infusing her voice with as much positivity as she could.  
“Thank you.”

Lena hung up and went to the elevator. No need to wait for Winn to arrive, better deal with this shower problem quickly and then finally go home. The elevator arrived at the last floor and Lena walked out fast. She had no time to waste. She walked up the small corridor and knocked firmly on the door at the end.

“Maintenance!” she said loudly.

The door opened and Lena barged in and went straight for the bathroom, not looking at the person behind the door. The door for the shower opened without a hitch and both faucets turned without a glitch. Within seconds, a powerful and warm water spray came out of the showerhead. And of course Lena had come all the way up here for absolutely nothing! She turned off the shower then put on her fakest smile.

“Ma’am, there’s nothing wrong with the… shower…”

She had turned to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Long, blonde, wavy hair, sun kissed skin and eyes so blue she couldn’t stop herself from staring. The woman’s assets were barely covered by the hotel’s towel and Lena’s gaze went from the promise of beautiful breasts to the almost peaking crotch and the infinite legs. The woman was staring at Lena too and seconds later the towel dropped to the floor.

“Oh! Oops?”

The woman didn’t make a move to pick up her towel and Lena didn’t pick it up either. It was clearly an open invitation and since she was now officially off the clock, she fully intended to take it. The woman put her fists on her hips and spread her legs a little, daring Lena to make a move. Lena felt her mouth get dry and her pussy get wet at the sight of the gorgeous beauty in all her glory. She took the hair band she kept on her wrist and pulled her hair in a high ponytail. She didn’t want anything in her way while she ate. She walked up slowly to the woman, Kara, who didn’t move. They were now face to face, neither of them willing to back out.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Lena asked with a low voice.

Kara nodded.

“The night watcher will be looking for me and he cannot find me here so you’ll have to be very quiet. Understood?”

Kara nodded again and Lena pushed her against a wall before she got on her knees in front of this goddess. She spread Kara’s legs further and placed her left leg on her shoulder to have a better access to Kara’s hidden treasure.

Kara’s pussy was already glistening with need and Lena took a deep breath before she circled Kara’s clit with the tip of her tongue, taking it out of its protective hood. She circled it a few more time before she took the bundle of nerves between her lips and sucked gently. She felt Kara’s foot dig in her back and released her clit to lick her opening.

Kara tasted just as delicious as Lena had expected. She licked her again and again, committing the taste to memory. She took the blonde’s clit between her lips again and this time sucked harder. Kara moaned and tried to move her hips but Lena firmly held her in place. She wet a finger in Kara’s juices and slowly let a knuckle in, teasing.

“Yes! More! Fuck me!”

Lena obliged and pushed her whole finger in Kara’s heat. She took it out then added a second finger, stretching Kara perfectly. Still sucking on her clit, she started to move her hand fast, curling her fingers just so, trying to hit Kara’s g-spot as much as possible.

Kara moaned Lena’s name loudly every time it happened, loud enough that anyone outside the room would know what was going on. Lena released her clit and stopped moving her hand.

“If you don’t stay quiet, I’m leaving you like this. Is that what you want? Will you come as hard on your own?”

Kara bit her bottom lip to refrain herself from moaning again.

“Please… Make me come… I need you…” she whispered. 

Lena moved her hand once.

“Then be a good girl and stay quiet,” she hissed before she retook Kara’s clit between her lips and sucked hard as she moved her hand fast. 

She found Kara’s g-spot again and wiggled the tip of her finger on it. To Kara’s credit, she really tried to keep her cry quiet but the sheer pleasure of the double stimulation was too much and she came screaming her lover’s name.

Lena kept moving her fingers to keep the pleasure going until Kara came a second time. She slowly removed her fingers once Kara had calmed down and licked her clean. She put Kara’s leg down then got up. She kissed Kara softly and picked her up to bring her to the bed where she laid her gently before she laid next to her. The kiss ended and Lena smiled.

“Was your fantasy fulfilled this time, love?”  
“You were perfect! It was so good! Gosh, Lena, you’re outdoing yourself every time!”  
“But?”  
“But I couldn’t keep quiet, darn it! I need to work on that.”

Lena laughed.

“Well, I’m always happy to help you practice.”

Kara started to tickle her. 

“I bet you are! Now, give me five minutes to change for your fantasy.”  
“Hum… can’t wait!”


End file.
